


There's Something About Your Body, Body, Body

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha Lee Taemin, BDSM, Big Cock, Bondage, Commands, Cum control, Dom Lee Taemin, Dominance, Dominant, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Master Lee Taemin, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm, POV, Penetration, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, Top Lee Taemin, cum, explicit - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	There's Something About Your Body, Body, Body

“I’m feeling freaky…” Plump lips leave your ear, the soft of them pulled by the white of Taemin’s teeth as he dropped his hands and grasped your wrists, putting them up and over your head. In seconds, your hands were tied, the cool iron of the headboard against your wrists and pressing firmly into them. Your mouth feels dry and your eyes open wide to stare at him, your body never more ready than it was now. His hands trail from your hands down your forearms to the crook of your elbow and further; on to your collar and down over your chest, groping harshly at the softness of your skin. Your flesh tenses and perks to his advances, obeying his every movement.

“Taemin…” You whimper through the line of your lips, trying to think of anything you could say to keep him this close, afraid he would move from you. He remains close, closer even, his knee forcing your thighs open, your flesh trembling as he settles. Face close to your own, Taemin’s breath on your lips and catching in your nose. He smelled of gentle spice and chamomile, and the hunger behind his eyes burned into you as he let his lips graze yours, “…Speak.” He said sternly, the depth of his voice always surprising.

It was odd for him to be so forthcoming with dominance outside of the bedroom, and seeing him like this would never become commonplace. You could hardly find words when he talked to you like that. It was as if the severity in those eyes and the subtle power in that tone had stolen the words right from your vocal chords. You manage a small sound, not unlike a whine, and then one word, “Please.”

“So polite. Well…” His voice struck your nerves as if he were already inside of you, “…Nothing I’m going to do to you tonight…is going to be polite.” With that, his hands firmly grasped your hips and hauled you up with one motion against his own. Sitting on his knees, your backside and legs elevated off the bed to press to him, your back arched to try and find stability. With the both of you already nude, he found it easy to control you without the fuss of clothing and fabric in the way.

Taemin had been all business tonight. You’d both skipped dinner and with the way he was forcefully jostling you, you were eternally grateful you had. His hands were damn near bruising with how they grabbed your hips, the press of you working the impressive size of him into pulsing stone. Pressing against you like this, he groaned harshly and found it hard to keep his hands off your ass, gripping it with all the strength of his fingers, leaving impressions.

“Fuck, [Y/N].” Taemin’s voice somehow seemed lower, more graveled, as if the earth moved when he spoke, “…I need to be inside of you.” You were falling apart at his touch, your muscles contracting from the scent of him alone, not to mention that voice. He had you falling apart under his fingertips and against his flesh. Nodding, still unable to make coherent words, you grip at your bindings, wiggling your hips. Growling at you, his hand shoves up, grasping you by your jaw. You gasp, but don’t pull away. There was something about the dominance that made you quiver.

“…Scream.” That was all the warning you were given as he shoved deep into the warmth of you, your muscles clenching hard around him, his intrusion almost immediately shoving you to orgasm, your legs quaking. You want to adjust, but he gave you absolutely no time, his hips meeting your skin in a dull slap before he pulled back, nearly all of the way and thrust back inside of you in one motion.

His rhythm began hard and fast, the iron of the bed cracking against the wall, begging to break it. Your fingers went white from how tight your binds were, but your mind doesn’t comprehend that, or much of anything else as his thrusts quicken, deepening with each strike. Taemin’s hair was a mess as it fell over his brows and he licked a light glistening of sweat from his upper lip, a devious smile curling them as he watched you fall apart, wave after wave of pleasure assaulting you to your core. You couldn’t take much more and with his growling in your ear, you weren’t sure you’d last another second.

“T-Taemin-ahh~!!” Your voice cracked, much like your hips as they shoved upward against his thrusts. Your hips jerked, only aiding him as he slammed into you. His smile had turned into a deep bite at his lips, his brows wrinkled and eyes closing as he tried to hold it together, forcing every bit of pleasure out of you that he could. Your muscles clamp down around him, milking him, begging him to fill you full. Your hands grip and hips roll as he forces you through your orgasm and your skin glistens with the glow of what he’d given you.

His thrust do not slow at all, his hands pulling at the flesh of your sides as he bends down and forces your foreheads together, “Cum again.” He demanded, knees planting in the bed as he rocked his hips into your core, the bed groaning in distress. Snarling against you, Taemin’s muscles flexed and he rolled his body faster, your legs bent and elevated high, toes pointing. Your second orgasm hit you like the crashing waves of the shoreline and you cry out, your back arching so hard, your ribs crack against his own. He arches to them, feeling the crash of dense bone, the pain only pulling a dominant groan from him.

Taemin thrashes his hips into yours at a searing rate, one of his hands lifted to grasp at the bar of the headboard as he buries himself to the hilt inside of you, cracking your lips together hard. With a quaking of his muscles, he comes undone, falling prey to the strength of your internal muscles which had begged him since the start. Breaking your kiss, Taemin gasps as he empties himself deep inside of you, filling you full. It was hefty and warm, feeling as if you’d never truly been full in your life. You tremble beneath him, licking your lips, your mouth dry and lips chapped.

You can’t think of anything to say as you both come down, but his smile breaks through the silence, “Good, [Y/N], you’re so good.” He whispered, still pulsing within you as he came forward, untying your wrists before resting his head on your chest, your heartbeat fast. Your hands come down, arms wrapping around him tightly, your lips against his head, the scent of his hair ensnaring your senses, coating them in warmth. Cherry blossoms. A smile stretches across your face and you feel love like you’ve never felt, his dominance cradling you in blissful afterglow.


End file.
